


greedy

by soudont



Category: Kindergarten (Video Games 2017 2019)
Genre: F/M, Felix is distracted, Kissing, cindy is like uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 16:26:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20474039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soudont/pseuds/soudont
Summary: "Don't be greedy, Felix."





	greedy

He found it sad how fast his hands gripped Cindy's hips when she slid in between his desk and himself and onto his lap.

She smiled at him, filled with charm. She walked her fingers up his arm, up to his neck. He shivered lightly under her touch, and she smiled wider. Her long nails grazed against his adam's apple and he swallowed, looking up at her. She locked gaze with him.

"Did you know that you're really pretty, Felix?" She whispered. His eyes widened and he could feel his cheeks flushing red. His hands felt like they were shaking on her hips. Her eyes shined and her lips were shimmering. His face felt really hot. His hands were jerking. She cooed, hands leaving his throat and onto his own.

"Don't be so nervous." She leaned forward, gently brushing her lips against his. Testing the waters. She pulled back, and his lips chased hers. He could feel his heart pounding when he noticed the mischevious gleam in her eyes. Her lips twitched, like she was trying hard not to grin. The warmth of her hands left his, trailing up his arms again. His body involuntarily shivered. She couldn't help it this time; Her grin reached ear to ear.

"Pretty baby.." She cooed, leaning forward again and kissing both of his cheeks. He exhaled harshly through his teeth, squeezing her hips lightly to stop his hands from shaking again. He could feel her smile against his skin. He furrowed his eyebrows, closing his eyes and just letting Cindy do whatever she wanted. Her lips pressed against his cheeks, forehead, nose, and even his eyelids at some point. His entire face and neck were covered in kisses. He could feel the stickiness of her lip gloss on his skin. Not that he cared, not really. No matter how much he willed himself to move, he couldn't. He was stuck, letting his stupid.. gorgeous.. girlfriend kiss him. Her lips grazed his again and he jolted forward, trying to get more. She moved back again. He could literally feel the whine come from this throat. She giggled at him.

"Don't be greedy, Felix." She let her lips hover above his. He frowned. He really should be working- _Fuck_.

"We shouldn't be doing this," He mumbled. His eyes opened and flickered up to hers. She grinned, that mischevious gleam returning. 

"Since when did that stop us?" Her lips shined. His heart pounded in his chest. _Why did she have to be so pretty? So cute? So fucking perfect?_

Her lips finally pressed against his completely, molding together nicely. They've kissed thousands, if not millions, of times, and yet it still felt as intoxicating as the first. Cindy is like a drug to him, honestly. Too addicting. He can't say no anymore. Her arms wrapped around his neck, lips moving with his. Their bodies were pressed awkwardly together between the office chair and his desk, but he couldn't complain, not when his greed was taking over him. The same greed making him want to hold her against him forever and just kiss her until they both died from suffocation. He's addicted, so addicted, addicted to the feeling of her lips move against him rhythmically. He could feel her smiling, and suddenly a soft giggle emitted from her throat.

She pushed, breaking away, sliding off his laps and slipping out of the room, leaving him dazed and with slightly bruised lips.

_Whoa._


End file.
